Un cambio en mi vida
by Sailor Alissa
Summary: a pasado año y medio desde la batalla contra el caos y todo estaba en paz y reinaba la felicidad... una noche tres estrellas fugaces llegaron a la tierra por una mision aunque sus planes no resultan como lo habian planeado ... un SxS QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACÍON**: La dueña de todos los personajes es mi sen-sei la fabulosa Naoko Takeuchi….

Nota: este es un fic de SxS pues son mi pareja favorita, solo espero lo reciban con cariño

Capitulo 1: Una llegada y un cambio….

La batalla del caos había pasado hace año y medio y, todo marchaba bien; las chicas seguían en la preparatoria cuando una noche se ven caer del cielo tres estrellas fugaces….

Al día siguiente en la escuela, el profesor anuncia que tres alumnos habían llegado para terminar sus estudios allí, aunque solo 3 jovencitas del salón lograron reconocer a aquellos estudiantes; Pero solo hasta el receso pudieron hablar con calma….

-¿Cuándo llegaron?- pregunto la rubia de coletas

-Anoche, Bombón- contesto Seiya con una sonrisa

-Y… ¿cuánto tiempo se quedaran?- pregunto esta vez Ami

-Solo unos mese hasta terminar la preparatoria y además venimos con la misión de hacer alianzas con los futuros gobernantes de este planeta –respondió Taiki y cuando termino de hablar se quedo mirando un momento a Serena

-Oye Yaten; ya que se quedaran tan poco tiempo, ¿por qué no me invitas a salir a comer algo?- dijo Mina apretando el brazo del platinado

-Oye, yo no vine para…. Auch, está bien saldremos a donde quieras pero no me aprietes tan fuerte- dijo Yaten mientras Mina aplicaba más fuerza en el brazo del joven

-Al parecer ya tienes planes para el resto del día, jajaja ¿tendrás suficiente dinero para complacerla?- preguntaba el pelinegro divertido con la escena

Después de clases todos a excepción de Mina y Yaten se dirigieron al templo Hikawa para pasar una linda tarde, recordar viejos tiempos y ponerse al corriente con lo que cada uno había hecho en este tiempo; cuando se dieron cuenta ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y al otro día había clases, así que todos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares…. Aunque lo que pasaría es noche de luna llena nadie se lo podría imaginar….

-Uf… esa chica come demasiado no la invito nunca más –decía algo agotado el joven al entrar a un departamento que no pisaba hace mucho tiempo

-¿Y como te fue con Mina?

-Hubiese preferido perder el brazo antes que salir con ella, además que me quede sin efectivo y termine pagando con la tarjeta de crédito- contesto molesto Yaten

Ya todos dormían en sus camas cuando una sombra misteriosa se posa en la azotea de unos departamentos….

-Ahora pagaras todo lo que me hiciste….

-¿Qué te parece si llevamos el plan a cabo luego y nos largamos de este desagradable y primitivo planeta?- pregunto otra voz

-Está bien…. Será divertido ver cómo se las arreglara esta estrella fugaz de ahora en adelante- dijo la primera voz mientras proyectaba una extraña luz sobre él cuerpo de un pelinegro….

Al día siguiente en el departamento de los Kou….

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntaba un niño que no superaba los 3 años

-Seiya, apresúrate o no llegaremos a tiempo a la preparatoria-decía su hermano mayor al entrar a la habitación del pelinegro

Pero este al verlo se quedo sin palabras ante lo que sus ojos veían y solo se quedo de pie en frente a la cama de su hermano

-¿Quien eles?

-….Yo soy Taiki Kou y ¿tú niño cómo te llamas?- pregunto este con miedo a la respuesta que aquel niño pudiese darle

-Me llamo Seiya-contesto este para luego preguntar - ¿Dónde estoy?

Al cabo de una hora ambos hermanos luchaban la peor batalla de sus vidas….

-Vamos come un poco

-No quelo… mejor me voy a vel la tele –dijo el niño sacándole la lengua a ambos y dirigiéndose a su cuarto

-Que vamos hacer?, yo no lo soporto como adolecente; ahora de niño menos –dijo Yaten botando un plato con yogurt y fruta que le habían servido a su hermanito …

-Toy abudido, quelo il al palque- dijo tirándole del pantalón a Yaten

-Oye, este no es el momento de salir a jugar- contestaba enojado el platinado

-Yo… yo… quelo il al paque buaaaa.- dijo llorando el niño

-Está bien como quieras pero deja de llorar – dijo Taiki tapándose los oídos

-¿En selo?- dijo secándose las lágrimas

-Aunque debemos resolver algo primero- dijo Yaten cruzándose de brazos y fue a su cuarto a buscar algo una playera y un pantalón que conservaba de cuando era niño para ponérsela a Seiya

-No me guta eta lopa- decía mientras miraba de mala manera la ropa

-¿Aun conservabas eso?- dijo con una sonrisa Taiki

-Cállate y llevémoslo al bendito parque antes que me deje sordo con su lloriqueo-contesto con fastidio el platinado, cuando -Auch… oye no me jales el cabello niño- reclamo este

-Teno ambe – dijo Seiya- quelo un helado de choc…coch… cocholate- termino gritando

-Seiya se dice chocolate- dijo mirándolo resistiendo el impulso de reírse de cómo hablaba el pequeño

-Jajajajaja- reía sin control Yaten a lo que Seiya le dio una patada en la pierna

-No te días –dijo molesto el pequeño

-Creo que jamás se llevaran bien ustedes dos- dijo frustrado Taiki

-¿Oye y Seiya?-pregunto Yaten

-Pero si estaba aquí hace un segundo- respondió el castaño

Después de buscar al pequeño por todo el departamento y no encontrarlo, salieron a la calle en busca del pequeño….

**Nota de la Autora: **

Chicas después de pasar varios días leyendo fic se me ocurrió esta idea, espero les guste pues me parece divertido ver a un mini Seiya jejejeeje y no se preocupen en cuanto pueda actualizare unas vacaciones con los Kou… ténganme paciencia y por favor dejen sus review gracias ^^


	2. Chapter 2

ACLARACION: Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes de esta historia….

Capitulo 2: Es un niño de 3 años…

(Chicas cabe destacar que Seiya solo es más pequeño, pues mantiene el mismo peinado y sus relucientes y hermosos ojos color zafiro)….

-Teno hambe…- dijo un niño sentado en la banca de un parque

-Hola pequeño, ¿Por qué estas triste?- pregunto una chica de unos 17 casi 18 años con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabellera del niño

-Yo… yo teno hambe….- contesto simplemente el pequeño

-Qué tal si vamos a comer algo entonces…-dijo la rubia de coletas

-Siiiii- contesto feliz Seiya y se colgó del cuello a la chica

-Pero primero debemos avisarle a tus padres…. ¿Dónde están?- decía Serena mirando por los alrededores del parque en busca de los padres del niño

-No tan, me cuidan unos chicos dalos –contesto este y bajo la mirada con tristeza

-Oye niño…. Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto la muchacha mientras le daba la mano al pequeño y se encaminaban a una cafetería, pues después de ese encuentro tan extraño decidió faltar a clases

En eso se ven corriendo dos muchachos muy desesperados en dirección hacia el niño…

-No te atrevas a asustarnos de esa manera nunca más, entendiste- le regañaba un castaño al pequeño que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Serena

-Lo siento… -contesto con la voz algo apagada

-Chicos, ¿ustedes conocen a este niño?- pregunto Serena

-Bueno… Serena… este niño es…- trataba de decir Yaten, ¿pero cómo podía explicarlo….?

-¡Ten… no… ham… beeeeeeee!- grito de repente el pequeño- tú me pometiste comida- dijo mirando a Serena

-Sí, tienes razón… por qué no mejor vamos todos a comer- dijo la rubia mirando a los Kou más grandes

….

Después de un rato en el que Seiya ya había comido bastante y jugaba con la sorpresa que le había venido en un desayuno especial para niños, los 3 tres jóvenes se pusieron a conversar de cosas vanas de la vida…hasta que….

-Bueno chicos este niño…. –dijo la rubia mirando fijamente al pequeño de cabello largo y negro amarrado en una cola, que vestía una playera color Calipso con unos pantalones que le hacían juego…

-Serena, te explicaremos todo; pero creo que será más sencillo si todos nos reunimos en el templo de Rei, en la tarde – dijo Taiki tranquilamente

-Está bien, entonces yo me encargare de reunir a todas –dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a irse de la cafetería

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto con tristeza el niño de ojos color zafiro

-Sí, pero nos volveremos a ver pequeño- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

-¿Lo pometes?- dijo el niño secándose una lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla

-Claro - y con eso se despidió de los chicos

3…. 3

En la tarde, en el templo Hikawa….

-Y bien Serena, ¿para qué nos citaste a todas?

-Lo que ocurre Ami, es que los chicos querían hablar con todas –dijo sin dar más detalle

-Toy cansado, son muchas escalelas…. Cárgame –dijo extendiéndole los brazos a Yaten para que lo tomara en brazos

-Está bien- contesto sin mucho ánimo el platinado mientras subían las escalas hacia el templo Hikawa

-Ya llegamos…. Hola chicas- dijo Taiki saludando a todas con una sonrisa

-Hola Taiki- contestaron todas

-Y Yaten ¿dónde está?- pregunto Mina

-Viene subiendo- contesto este tomando asiento junto a Ami

-Quiero juegal, toy abudido, apudate…. Reclamaba Seiya

-Paciencia Yaten cuenta hasta 10…. Recuerda que es tú hermano…–se decía así mismo mientras cargaba a un niño en su espalda

-Hola Yaten,… ¿pero qué…?- decían todas mientras miraban el pequeño bulto que llevaba el chico en su espalda

-Chicos, nos podrían explicar ¿quién es este niño?- dijo Lita mirando al pequeño que corría alrededor del templo persiguiendo un ave

-Bueno aunque no nos crean este niño es… es… es Seiya –dijo Taiki

-¿¡Queeee!?- gritaron todas atónitas

-Sedena… Sedena- decía mientras le tiraba una de sus coletas a la rubia

-¿Si?... Seiya-contesto esta

-Bueno… yo… eteee… -decía ruborizado el pequeño

-Seiya vete a jugar que estamos ocupados en algo importante- dijo Taiki alzando la voz

-Pedo… yo…

-Ya vete ¿sí?- dijo molesto Yaten

-Yo solo quería tad con ustedes…- grito el niño y se fue llorando

-Deberían avergonzarse de ustedes mismos, como se les ocurre gritarle así a un niño tan pequeño –dijo molesta Serena

-Esto es raro para nosotros Serena, además que no sabemos cómo ocurrió- trato de defenderse Taiki

-También el hecho que no podemos solos con este problemita- dijo Yaten mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermanito

-Yo iré a buscarlo –dijo de repente Serena poniéndose de pie

-Chicos, ¿pero están seguros que no hay alguien que le pudiese haber hecho esto?

-No, Rei- contesto el castaño

Mientras en uno de los escalones….

-Taiki y Yaten no entenden, snif… solo… solo teno 3 años, yo quelia juegal con ellos –decía un pequeño mientras limpiaba unas pequeñas lagrimas que le salían

-Tú eres un niño fuerte, no deberías estar llorando- dijo una chica; mientras se acercaba al pequeño

-No taba llollando- contesto este y miro seriamente a Serena

-¿Me podrías contar una cosa…?- dijo Serena tratando de formular la pregunta pero no supo cómo; así que decidió callar

En ese momento, en el que Seiya estaba mirando el cielo y viendo como las nubes se parecían a algunos animales; se escucha que alguien sube por la escalera y saluda a Serena…

-Hola Darien – dice la rubia poniéndose de pie y lanzándose a los brazos de su amado novio

-Ami también me da gusto verte princesa-contesto este y la beso en los labios

-¿Quién es este señol, Sedena?- pregunto un niño interrumpiendo aquella escena

-Serena, te vine a buscar para que almorcemos juntos- dijo Darien ignorando por completo al pequeño que estaba junto a ellos

-¿Él es tú novio?...- se escucho decir de repente a lo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron

-Este niño es….. no puedo creerlo-dijo Darien al ver al pequeño

-Bueno este niño es….-trataba de decir la rubia

-Me llamo Seiya Kou, y tú ¿quién eles?-pregunto este

-Él es mi novio Darien Chiba y es el mejor medico de todo Japón- dijo sonriente Serena

-Serena, Seiya el almuerzo esta servido- grito Lita

-Darien,¨¿ por que no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros?-dijo Serena colgándosele del brazo

-No es mala idea y si Lita fue la que cocino; de seguro esta delicioso- contesto este con una sonrisa

-Sedena siéntate junto a mi po favol-dijo Seiya sentándose listo pa ra comer

-Lo siento pequeño pero ella se sentara a mi lado, ¿verdad princesa?- contesto Darien tomando por la cintura a la rubia

-Claro que si Darien- dijo esta perdiéndose en la mirada de su novio

En eso Lita y Rei llegan con los platos de arroz al sake con castañas para todos; a lo que todos mostraron una sonrisa, a excepción de uno que no quería comer….

-Seiya, come; aunque sea pruébalo- decía Taiki tratando de hacer que su hermano comiera

-No quelo, eso sabe feo- dijo Seiya cruzándose de brazos

-Seiya debes comer ahora entendiste- le grito Yaten

-Dije que no –contesto el pequeño y lanzo el plato de comida hacia Darien

Todos se quedaron viendo aquella escena sin pronunciar palabra alguna….

-…. Como se te ocurre hacerme esto, eres un …..-gritaba furioso Darien– me voy, nos vemos –dijo este poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar, pero su novia lo tomo de la mano impidiendo que se marchara

-Seiya- grito de repente la rubia

-¿Si sedeña?- contesto con una sonrisa

-Discúlpate ahora mismo con Darien- lo regaño esta

-Pe… pedo… yo…-tartamudeo el pequeño

-Pero nada-dijo elevando la voz

-Serena, tranquila igual ya no importa además siempre supe que Seiya era un niño –dijo sentándose nuevamente al lado de la chica de su vida

3…. 3

Mientras en otra parte del universo….

-A partir de ahora se cumplirá tú deseo Sailor Fighter, mejor dicho Seiya Kou…. Jajaja…

-¿Entonces ya podemos empezar con el juego?- pregunto otra voz

-Esta noche, será el principio de todo….- dijo la primera voz….

_Continuara…_

Nota Autora:

Bueno son capítulos bien cortitos pero con mucho humor, espero que les haya gustado y quiero agradecer a **Guest, Abril, Lorena y .7 **Por sus review y aceptación de este pequeño infante, bueno espero que pasen también por Unas Vacaciones con los Kou y dejen sus review muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras ,les prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda

^^Sailor Alissa^^


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaración: Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de mi Sen Sei, la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 3 Es un travieso…

El resto de la tarde Seiya, no dijo palabra alguna y se quedo sentado junto a Mina que era a la que le tenía más confianza….

-Bueno chicas, Darien; nosotros nos tenemos que ir, pues Seiya se está quedando dormido – dijo Taiki tomando en brazos a su hermano que con dificultad mantenía sus ojitos abiertos

-Esperen, porque no mejor dejamos que descanse en mi habitación; mientras terminamos de platicar –dijo Rei

-Muchachos, pero que harán con los estudios- preguntó Ami

-Primero debemos resolver como regresarlo a la normalidad –dijo Yaten

-Sedena… te quie… lo mu… cho- dijo Seiya entre bostezos y cerro sus ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

- Saben, creo que se ve muy tierno,… aunque, aun me queda una duda…-dijo Serena mientras veía a Seiya con ternura

-¿Y cuál sería?- pregunto Taiki pasándole el pequeño a Rei, la cual lo llevo a una habitación para que descansase

-¿Ustedes creen que podrán encargarse solos, de cuidar de Seiya? – pregunto Serena

-Además, es bastante travieso e inquieto él pequeñín… jajaja –dijo Mina con una sonrisa traviesa

- Y lo más probable es que tengan muchos problemas – menciono Ami

-Eso quiere decir que nos ayudaran – dijo Taiki algo dudoso

-Ustedes dos son un verdadero desastre cuidando niños y necesitaran mucha ayuda- dijo Darien para la sorpresa de todos

-Entonces está decidido, todos nos encargaremos de cuidar al pequeño Seiya y encontrar la manera de regresarlo a la normalidad-dijo Lita con entusiasmo

-Muchas gracias muchachos- dijo Taiki

3…. 3….

Esa noche Seiya se quedo en el templo de Rei para darles tiempo a los chicos para que pudiesen acomodar el departamento a las comodidades de su hermanito…

-Oye, ¿crees que sea necesario comprarle estas tonterías? –dijo molesto Yaten entrando con unas bolsas al departamento

-No lo sé, pero no estará de más que se distraiga un poco mientras solucionamos el problema –dijo Taiki dejando algunos víveres en la cocina

3… 3….

-¡Quielo ime a casa! Y ¡tamben quelo ved a Sedena! - pataleaba el pequeño en la cama

-Oye, Seiya ten paciencia; mañana vendrán por ti, ahora trata de dormir –decía lo más tranquila posible Rei (cosa difícil para ella)

-Pe… pedo… cuéntame una histodia pimedo –dijo Seiya con un puchero y ojos de gatito

-E… está bien –dijo Rei mientras sacaba un libro de su repisa y se disponía a leer….

Al cabo de unos minutos Seiya volvió a quedarse dormido con el pulgar en la boca y su cola de caballo suelta, por ende a duras penas se podía ver sus ojos….

Al día siguiente, Rei despierta y se encuentra con una horrible sorpresa…

-¡SEIYAAAAAA! , donde estas; no te escondas –gritaba Rei furiosa

-Padece que ya se dio cuenta… mejod me econdo antes que me mate- dijo para sí un pequeño mientras gateaba para esconderse bajo el templo

En eso….

-Hola Hino, ¿como estas? –hablo un muchacho de cabello castaño al llegar al templo junto a su hermano

-¿Ya despertó Seiya? –pregunto el platinado

-Yaten, Taiki; ese niño ya despertó y cuando lo encuentre se las verá conmigo- contesto con la mirada ardiente (quise decir que se pusieron llamas en los ojos xD)

-¿Acaso hizo algo malo? –pregunto nervioso Taiki

-Velo por ti mismo- dijo la peli negra y señalo su dormitorio

-Jajajajajajaja – reía Yaten sin poder contenerse mientras Rei seguía buscando al responsable de lo ocurrido

-Seiya, sal de allí abajo ahora mismo- dijo autoritariamente el mayor de los hermanos

- Ho… hola chicos… -dijo Seiya con la mirada fija en el suelo

-Ven acá, y explícame que paso allí- grito Rei indicando una mancha en su cama

Seiya se puso rojo de la vergüenza y no pudo hablar, solo se quedo mirando el suelo con los ojos cristalizados…

-Ten, cámbiate de ropa y después conversamos –dijo Taiki entregándole una mochila de los Three Light a Seiya, a lo cual este solo asintió con la cabeza

3…. 3…

-Buenos días Luna, iré a reunirme con las chicas en el templo de Rei –dijo la rubia levantándose de la cama

-Pero Serena, ¿acaso olvidaste que ayer Darien te invito a salir? –le pregunto la gata mirándola con preocupación

-Aaaaaaaaa se me había olvidado –grito aterrada por lo tarde que se le había hecho para su cita

-Esta niña nunca cambiara….- dijo resignada Luna al ver salir corriendo a Serena

3…. 3…

-Seiya…. ¿No tienes nada que decirle a Rei?- dijo serio Taiki mientras observaba como su hermano tomaba desayuno

-Yo…. Bueno, este…. Teno que id al baño, pemiso- contesto el niño y se levanto de la mesa

-Bueno, creo que debemos apresurarnos para regresarlo a su estado natural jejeje…- comento Yaten

-Pedon… yo… - dijo Seiya junto a Rei mientras movía los pies como dando patadas

-Está bien, no te preocupes- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa

.Bueno Hino nosotros nos vamos, gracias por todo- dijo Taiki

.Vamos a ved a Sedena?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras miraba a Taiki

-No, ahora iremos a una librería a buscar información-contesto el aludido

3….. 3…

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Seiya había regresado a su tierna e inocente infancia y aun nadie había podido encontrar una respuesta o solución a ese problemita; La peor parte se la llevaban los hermanos del pequeño pues desde ese día el departamento se volvió un verdadero caos…

-Regresa acá con eso….- gritaba el platinado mientras corría por la sala

-Yaten ama a Mina…. Yaten ama a Mina…. jajaja –decía un pequeño con un papel en mano mientras corría hacia la cocina

-Guarda silencio o te mato- gritaba furioso Yaten corriendo tras su hermanito

-Taiki, ayúdame; Yaten me quiede pegad- dijo el pelinegro escondiéndose detrás del mayor de sus hermanos

-Yaten ya basta, pensé que el niño era Seiya; no tú… -contesto serio este

-Sí, lo lamento… oye tú no rompas eso…- decía el peli plateado mientras veía como su hermano jugaba con un papel

En eso suena el timbre del departamento, y Taiki como puede sale de la cocina…

-Iré abrir la puerta, traten de no quitarse los ojos en lo que regreso- dijo bastante molesto pues ya era suficiente con cuidar de Seiya; para que Yaten también le estuviera ocasionando problemas

-Buenos días Taiki, ¿se encuentra Yaten?- pregunto muy alegre la chica

-Mina, no seas impertinente… hola Taiki ¿como estas?- pregunto una muchacha alta y de pelo castaño

-….. Este… hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto atónito el joven al abrir la puerta

-Bueno pensamos que necesitarían algo de ayuda con Seiya –contesto Lita entrando a la sala junto a su rubia amiga

-Mina…. Minaaaa…. Aaaaaaaaa-gritaba Seiya escapando del peli plateado

-Ven acá con eso, devuélvemelo enano….-decía Yaten tratando de atrapar a su hermano

-Ya… Yaten te esquibio esto….- dijo el pelinegro con la respiración entrecortada y entregándole un papel a la rubia

-Te dije que…. Ho..Hola Aino, Kino- dijo Yaten viendo a las chicas que se acomodaban en la sala

- Ríes, lloras, todo al mismo tiempo  
y caminas contra el viento  
y a pesar de que poco te entiendo  
no cambiaría nada en ti.

Si al mirar,  
tus ojos me inundan como el mar,  
eres mi libertad  
mi sueño y vida

Y nadie más,  
me llena de bella intimidad,  
quiero vivir en ti.

Tu mi principio y fin  
lluvia de fuego… - Leía Mina para sí, sin decir nada

-Mina, ¿qué dice, es una cata de amod?- preguntaba inocente y divertido Seiya

-¿Po… podemos hablar en privado?- tartamudeaba por culpa de los nervios el platinado

-¿Estas nervioso hermanito?-dijo divertido Taiki

-No, claro que no y deja de hablar tonterías-hablo este esquivando la mirada del mayor de sus hermanos

-Yaten tene calod po que esta ta… tad…taspidando en las manos- dijo el más pequeño del grupo

-Jijiji está bien, volveremos pronto-dijo Mina con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba a Yaten del brazo y salían del apartamento

-Aunque Yaten no quiera reconocerlo, Aino le robo el corazón-comento Taiki

-Taiki, si tienes algo importante que hacer puedes hacerlo con calma, yo me encargare de cuidar a Seiya-dijo Lita

-Muchas gracias Kino, entonces me iré a la biblioteca o algún lugar donde pueda encontrar alguna pista de como regresarlo a la normalidad- dijo Taiki, mientras veía como su hermano jugaba con unos autos que le habían comprado

-Brum… brumm… brummm!Kabum¡- gritaba el pequeño mientras simulaba un choque con sus autitos de plástico

-Seiya, ya es hora de comer,-dijo Lita desde la cocina

-No quedo id, toy juegando- contesto el niño desde la sala

En eso el timbre del apartamento comienza a sonar insistentemente…

-Yo hablo…-dijo el pequeño dirigiéndose a la puerta seguido por Lita

-!Sedenaaa… ¡ vinite a veme- gritaba Seiya y se lanzaba a los brazos de la rubia, la cual se sonrojo levemente

-Es que iba ver a Lita pero me encontré a Taiki y me dijo que estarías aquí-dijo la rubia viendo a su amiga

-Pasa, estoy a punto de servir la comida-dijo sonriente la chica más alta

-Que bien, me gusta mucho lo que cocinas Lita-dijo Serena entrando muy alegre

Ya en la mesa….

-¿Seiya, acaso no tienes hambre?-pregunto la rubia

-Es que….

-¿Y si te doy yo?- pregunto Serena

-No lo consientas tanto Serena, se va a mal acostumbrar- aconsejo Lita

-No te preocupes Lita, será solo esta vez –dijo la rubia dándole de comer al pequeño en la boca

… …

Nota Autora:

Lamento mucho haberlas hecho esperar pero aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo y como ya les dije en mi anterior actualización de mi otro fic…. Todo fue culpa de mis profesores que no me dejan en paz jajaja bueno solo espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen sus REVIEW GRACIAS

^^Sailor Alissa^^


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaración: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de la serie Sailor Moon, creada por la gran Naoko Takeuchi

Capitulo 4:

Confusiones de amor…

-Oye no es lo que tú piensas, esa carta…. era… era…-dijo el joven frente a una muchacha

-Pero si me pareció muy lindo y sincero lo que escribiste- respondió esta

-Pe… pero... yo… este… eso era una… una… una canción que estoy escribiendo –tartamudeo el platinado

-Sabes, te ves mucho más tierno cuando estás nervioso- dijo burlona Mina

-De que hablas, yo no estoy nerviososo, digo nervioso-dijo torpemente Yaten

-Jajaja ves que estas nervioso, estas tartamudeando, además hablas mal-dijo muy divertida la rubia

- Oye dije que teníamos que hablar y espero no te rías-dijo serio el joven

-Entonces habla-dijo cortante Mina

-Aino, yo… bueno, lo que ocurre es que…-trato de decir nuevamente el platinado sin poder unir claramente sus ideas

-Sabes, esa canción la haremos en dúo, además ya sé cómo arreglarla- contesto muy animada la rubia de moño rojo

-Pues yo escribo solo, y no necesito….-decía el joven mientras una muy furiosa Mina lo observaba con cara de homicida- está bien, ca… cantaremos juntos- dijo resignado Yaten

3… 3…..

-¿Y bien Seiya, te gusto la comida que preparo Lita?-pregunto la chica retirando la mesa

-Sí, taba dico –contesto alegremente el niño

-Gracias Serena, pues antes que tu llegaras él no quería comer-dijo Lita

-¿Podemos id al padque Sedena? Es que toy abudido aquí dento –dijo el pequeño Seiya tirando de una de las coletas de la rubia

-Está bien, vamos; pero primero ve al baño-dijo con una sonrisa la chica, a lo que el pequeño obedeció de inmediato

-¿No crees que deberíamos preguntarle a los chicos primero, antes de sacarlo? –pregunto la castaña

-Vamos Lita, recuerda que la grandiosa Serena esta aquí; así que yo me encargare de hablar con los muchachos- dijo con mucha energía la rubia

3….. 3….

-Nada, he buscado en más de diez libros y no encuentro nada- decía frustrado un joven mientras sacaba otro libro

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto la chica al lado del joven que leía un libro

-Está bien pero no me interrumpas- contesto este sin ver a la muchacha

-Aun no encuentras una solución ¿verdad?- pregunto la peli azul tomando uno de los tantos libros que se encontraban junto al castaño

-No, todavía no y me….-dijo molesto el chico bajando el libro y viendo a quien tenía a su lado

-Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte- contesto con una sonrisa Ami pues el joven estaba atónito

-Mizuno, yo soy el que debería disculparse; es que estaba tan concentrado que, bueno…-se defendía el chico

-No te preocupes Taiki, a mí también me ocurre eso a veces, cuando leo algo que me interesa-dijo ella-¿y que lees?

-Unos libros de magia y esas cosas, pero no encuentro nada-dijo frustrado el mayor de los Kou

-Me gustaría ayudarte, tal vez con mi computadora logremos encontrar información-dijo la joven poniéndose de pie

-Gracias, pero eso significa que iremos a tu casa, ¿verdad?-dijo algo apenado Taiki

-En efecto, pero en estos momentos mi mamá está trabajando así que no te preocupes-contesto la chica y ambos salieron de la biblioteca con al menos 10 libros cada uno

3…. 3…

-Sedena vamos a columpianos, ven….-decía el pequeño tomando la mano de la rubia

-Está bien Seiya vamos –dijo sonriente la chica detrás del peli negro

Así ambos "niños" estuvieron jugando en el parque dos largas horas mientras Lita los observaba desde una banca, cuando de pronto llegaron a su lado bastante cansados por estar corriendo…

-Quelo un helado y un defesco –dijo algo agitado Seiya mientras se sentaba al lado de Lita

-Realmente tienes un gran apetito jovencito, después me tendrás que devolver cada peso –dijo burlona Serena

-¿Dinedo… que es eso?-pregunto inocente el niño

Ambas chicas quedan atónitas ante la pregunta de Seiya, pues al parecer había olvidado realmente muchas cosas….

-Seiya, ya te ensuciaste con tu helado-decía Lita mientras trataba inútilmente de quitar el chocolate de la playera del pequeño

-Voy a jugad-dijo Seiya, mientras se dirigía a una caja de arena para hacer un castillo

Cuando ya no se escuchaban las risas del pequeño Seiya Kou, Serena fue a buscarlo; solo para comprobar que este se había quedado dormido, así que lo acuno en sus brazos y junto a su amiga regresaron al departamento….

… 3… 3…

Después de platicar un rato ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un puesto de helados….

-Señora apúrese, yo también quiero un helado –dijo un niño frente a la chica

-¿Cómo fue que me llamaste niño?- hablo molesta la rubia volteando a ver al pequeño

-Mina, tranquila; no te enfades por una tontería-trataba de apaciguar el joven que la acompañaba

-Este señor, ya tiene canas; jijijijiji- dijo riendo un niño que observaba detenidamente a Yaten

-…. Eres un maldito insolente niño, ven acá….-gritaba furioso el platinado mientras corría para atrapar al pequeño que lo había insultado

-Yaten…. Yaten…. Yaten Kou, ven acá-gritaba Mina regañando al joven

-Este señor está loco, vámonos de aquí-dijo el niño a sus amigos, mientras se alejaban del lugar

-Estos niños son unos insolentes-reclamaba el platinado a regaña dientes

-Sabes aunque no lo quieras reconocer, tú también te estás comportando como un niño –dijo divertida Mina

-Mejor elije tu helado para que podamos irnos luego de aquí-hablo algo molesto el chico de ojos color esmeralda

… 3… 3…..

-Traje unos refrescos –dijo la chica entrando a la sala con una bandeja y 2 vasos de jugo en ella

-…Deja eso, chicos no peleen….- decía dormido sobre un libro el castaño

-Taiki, despierta-dijo suavemente la peli azul

-… Lo siento Mizuno, es que con Seiya no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos, además que Yaten no me ayuda en nada –hablo algo cansado el joven

-Jejeje, no te preocupes, pero si quieres descansar será mejor que regreses al departamento, te prometo que si encuentro algo te avisare-dijo sonriente la chica

-Gracias Ami, sabes…. Últimamente me agrada mucho tu compañía, cuídate y nos vemos- dijo el joven Kou y salió del apartamento de la chica

En cuanto Taiki se despidió y cerró la puerta tras él, Ami no soporto más los impulsos de su corazón y empezó hacer algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, pues eso siempre la distraía; pero no podía olvidar las palabras de ese joven tan serio e inteligente "ME AGRADA MUCHO TÚ COMPAÑÍA", pero este no era el momento de pensar en eso, Ella debe estudiar para convertirse en la mejor doctora de Tokio al igual que su madre….

3… 3….

-Señorita Rei, me gustaría invitarla a salir a ver una película y luego…. Nicholas no seas tonto, como le vas a decir eso a ella-reclamaba el joven mientras limpiaba las hojas del templo

-¿Querías decirme algo?- pregunto la chica acercándose a Nicholas

-Se… se… señorita Rei, yo…-tartamudeaba el joven muy nervioso

- Nicholas eres un tonto pero, has trabajado duro estos días; ¿Te gustaría que saliéramos a pasear?- dijo algo tímida la chica

-¿Está hablando en serio, quiere que yo la acompañe a dar un paseo? –pregunto tontamente el joven de cabello largo

-Pues claro, pero si no quieres; saldré yo sola- dijo fríamente Rei con los brazos cruzados

3…. 3…

-Bueno Serena, ya es tarde y yo debo irme; ¿No te molesta quedarte con Seiya hasta que lleguen los muchachos?- pregunto la castaña

-No te preocupes Lita, puedes confiar en mí- contesto alegremente la rubia

-Gacias Lita, cuídate mucho- se despedía él pequeño, con su pijama roja ya puesta

-Bueno, entonces me marcho, hasta mañana Serena; nos vemos pronto Seiya- decía Lita mientras salía del apartamento

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y aun no había rastros de Taiki ni mucho menos de Yaten…

3….. 3…..

-Bueno ya estamos en tú casa, ahora debo irme- decía el joven

-Lo pase muy bien hoy, espero que volvamos a repetirlo –dijo alegremente la rubia

-Aino, no quiero que te confundas, pues yo no…. Bueno yo… -decía el platinado – demonios, ¿Por qué será que me pongo nervioso frente a ella?- pensaba el chico

-No estoy confundida, pues tengo muy claros mis sentimientos, pero… al parecer tú aun no entiendes nada- hablo melancólicamente la muchacha

-Yo… yo debo irme, nos vemos mañana-dijo el joven ignorando lo que hablaba la chica

-Realmente es un idiota, un gruñón y amargado pero…. Aun así lo amo con todo mí ser- se decía la chica mientras lo veía marcharse y ella entraba a su casa

3….. 3….

-¿Pero qué diablos fue eso?, actué todo el día como un imbécil, además siento mi corazón acelerado; y la forma en la que me comporte frente a ese niño…. demonios no entiendo que me está pasando-decía muy molesto consigo el platinado mientras caminaba en dirección al departamento….

-¿Y qué te está pasando hermano?- dijo una voz detrás del joven

-Ta… ¿Taiki, qué haces aquí; pensé que estarías con Seiya?- dijo Yaten nervioso por la repentina aparición de su hermano mayor

-Lita se ofreció quedarse para cuidar de él mientras yo iba a la biblioteca-respondió el joven mientras caminaba junto a su hermano- pero lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿Dónde estuvieron Mina y tú todo el día? –pregunto divertido el joven castaño

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia, a… además ya es tarde y seguramente Kino ya debe regresar a su casa-dijo el platinado algo molesto y cambiando el tema

-Tienes razón, pero ni creas que te escaparas de mis preguntas –hablo divertido Taiki, mientras apuraba el paso

3 3 33 3… 33 3 3 3…..

-Jijiji se dumio antes que yo, se ve muy linda –decía algo sonrojado el pequeño

-Ya llegamos- dijo Taiki al entrar al apartamento

-Shhh… no hagan duido que ta dumendo-dijo Seiya en voz baja indicando el cuerpo de la rubia que se encontraba en el sofá

-Pero qué…. Se suponía que Kino era la que se iba a quedar contigo…- dijo asombrado el castaño al ver a la chica

-Tsukino, Tsukino, despierta; ya regresamos- dijo Yaten moviendo a la rubia

-Cinco minutos más, por favor…. –respondía a medio dormir

-¿Se puede quedad a domi aquí?-pregunto ilusionado Seiya

-No lo creo, además ella debe ir a clases mañana; así que lo mejor es que se vaya a su casa –contesto el mayor de los hermanos

-Vamos Tsukino, despierta-grito impaciente Yaten, haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo por el susto

-Sí, sí ya desperté; pero….-decía apenada Serena poniéndose de pie

-Gracias por cuidarlo, ¿pero qué paso con Kino?-pregunto Taiki

-Se tenía que ir, pues se le había hecho muy tarde-contesto la rubia

-¿No tendrás problemas en tú casa por llegar a esta hora?- pregunto Yaten

-Por fortuna, mis padres salieron ayer, así que me quede sola en casa-dijo sonriente la chica

-Te iré a dejar a tú casa-dijo el castaño

-No te vayas, quédate a domi comigo –dijo con un puchero el pequeño Seiya

-Tú ya deberías estar en la cama, y ella debe irse-contesto Yaten

-Pedo…. No teno sueño- dijo entre bostezos y refregándose sus zafiros ojos

-Yo volveré mañana pero ahora ve a la cama – dijo Serena dedicándole una sonrisa

-Bueno, hasta mañana Bombón- dijo Seiya mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

-Se… Seiya…-dijo atónita la chica de odangos

-Buenas noches- dijo el pequeño mientras corría a su cuarto

3…. 3…..

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde-se disculpo la chica

-No te preocupes, te podría esperar toda la noche si fuese necesario-hablo el joven retirándole la silla para que su invitada se sentase

-¿Y qué estamos celebrando?- pregunto la muchacha, mientras veía a su rubio acompañante

-Bueno Lita, lo que pasa es que…. Quería decirte algo muy importante que me está pasando hace algunos meses- dijo el joven algo nervioso

-¿De qué se trata Andrew? –pregunto algo preocupada Lita

3….. 3…

-Él se encuentra cerca, puedo sentir su presencia; debo encontrarlo pronto para poder protegerlo del terrible enemigo….- dijo una joven desde lo alto de una azotea

_CONTINUARA…._

Nota Autora:

Bueno chicas, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?, espero que la espera haya valido la pena….

Como pueden ver aquí se van desarrollando más la vida de las otras Sailors, como es el caso de Mina y Yaten; que bien sabemos que a este chico le costara mucho asumir sus sentimientos….

También tenemos a Rei y Nicholas, que siguen igual que siempre pues Rei es muy testaruda y no asume que siente algo por el pobre de Nicholas (que bien sabemos que de pobre no tiene nada jajaja).

Otra cosa, Taiki y Ami al fin están teniendo más cercanía, pero ambos son muy reservados en esto del amor.

¿Qué creen que le dirá Andrew a Lita?...

Y por último, ¿Quien será la extraña chica que apareció al final?

Bueno dejando esas interrogantes y esperando muchos REVIEW las dejo y nos vemos en otra actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración:** Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes de Sailor Moon que aparecen en esta historia

Cap. 5

La aparición de otra Sailor

-Mi venganza muy pronto se llevara a cabo, solo un poco más y será el fin de esa estrella fugaz-dijo una malévola voz

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con este ridículo juego?, sabes muy bien que ese niño ya debería estar muerto, antes que descubra sus poderes- hablo furioso su hermano

-Vamos, deja divertirme un poco más, te prometo que lo eliminare pronto- volvió a decir el primero

-Está bien….- contesto el otro resignado

…^^…^^…..

-Está prohibido pasar por ahí…. Pero si tú eres esa chica, ¿no sabes quién soy yo?... Hola Bombón… Bombón, ¿tienes novio?...No te preocupes yo seré tú guarda espaldas…. sabes, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti como no tienes idea…. Yo nunca me olvidare de ti… -decía él pequeño en sueños

-Increíble que esté pensando en ella- decía preocupado el mayor de los chicos

-Creo que jamás va a poder olvidarla- dijo el platinado

-Bueno, dejémoslo dormir-hablo Taiki saliendo del dormitorio del pequeño

-Como digas, yo también me iré a dormir pues tuve un largo día- dijo el chico de ojos color esmeralda

-Espera, quiero que me digas que estuviste haciendo todo el día-hablo el castaño

-Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe, ahora déjame en paz-se defendió Yaten y se encerró en su habitación

…^^…^^….

-Al fin lo encontré, gracias a dios está a salvo-decía una voz

…..^^…..^^….

-Yaten…. Cuando entenderás que lo que siento por ti es muy grande- pensaba la chica en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño

-¿Qué te pasa Mina, por que aun no te duermes?- pregunto un gato blanco

-Es que, hoy pase el día con Yaten, y fue tan lindo pero… no entiendo porque tiene que comportarse de esa forma; es un tonto-hablaba ilusionada y molesta al mismo tiempo la rubia

-Sabes que ese sujeto debe ser más que ciego, para no darse cuenta de a quien tiene al lado-dijo Artemis animándola

-Gracias Artemis-dijo Mina con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

….^^…^^…

-Fui un idiota, ¿qué demonios me paso, para empezar por que escribí eso?; además empecé a tartamudear, ¿Acaso será esto lo mismo que siente Seiya por Tsukino?, No; no puede ser, no puedo estar… -decía el platinado en su cuarto mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-Al parecer te estás enamorando hermano-dijo desde la puerta un chico con los brazos cruzados

-No digas tonterías, eso no va conmigo y… y no… no puede ser y punto ahora por favor déjame que… que ya me dio sueño- dijo Yaten fingiendo molestia

…^^….^^…..

-¿Te gusto la comida que prepare, amor?- preguntaba feliz la chica

-Sí, mi princesa, veo que estas mejorando cada vez más-dijo el pelinegro fingiendo una sonrisa

-No tienes que fingir conmigo Darien, se que cocino horrible y por eso ya no me amas buaaa- Empezó a llorar la rubia

-Serena, no digas tonterías, yo te amo y mucho; ven acá mi pequeña princesa cocinera- decía comprensivo el chico mientras abrazaba dulcemente a su novia

-¿Te quedas conmigo esta noche amor? –dijo aferrándose más al pecho del joven y con un puchero

-Está bien Serena, pero…. ¿no tendremos problemas con tus padres?–dijo Darien dedicándole una sonrisa

-Claro que no, además ellos salieron de viaje junto a Sammy- respondió la rubia enamorada

….^^….^^…..

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria Juuban….

-Bueno chicos, ella es su nueva compañera Mikaru Inaue, tiene un I.Q. sobre 400, así que espero la traten bien, por favor toma asiento detrás de Tsukino -dijo el maestro

-Está bien, con permiso- dijo una chica con cabello tan celeste como el agua del mar pero las puntas parecían resaltar un majestuoso arcoíris por la cantidad de colores que tenía; mientras caminaba a su puesto, pero al pasar por el lado de Serena sintió un aura extraña

Todos en el salón comentaban lo hermosa que era la chica nueva además del hecho de que se habían armado muchos rumores acerca del paradero de Seiya, pues él era el único de los Kou que no asistía a la escuela….

-Bueno, empezaremos con un pequeño ejercicio de matemática, y recuerden que la próxima semana tendremos un examen de esto; así que pongan atención-decía el profesor

-Nooo, odio las matemáticas-reclamaba Serena apoyando la cabeza en su pupitre

….^^….^^….

-Taikiiii…. me lele la cabezaaaa….-gritaba el pequeño desde su recamara

-Tendré que ir a ver qué le pasa; Las cosas que hago por mi princesa-pensaba un joven pelinegro en la cocina

El pequeño Seiya ese día había amanecido con un gran dolor de cabeza y algo mareado, además después de una pequeña revisión por parte del doctor Chiba, se comprobó que el pequeño tenía bastante fiebre por lo que se tuvo que quedar en cama

-No que asco, no me gusta eso-decía Seiya mientras movía la cabeza y los brazos cruzados

-Debes tomar tu medicina o no te recuperaras- decía Darien mientras intentaba en vano darle el remedio al pequeño

-Pimedo bébelo tú –dijo el pelinegro Kou

-Uf… está bien-dijo resignado el doctor mientras fingía beber del jarabe para el enfermo- vez ahora es tu turno- dijo con una sonrisa

-Sabe feo-dijo Seiya después de tomar la medicina – quielo ved a Sedena-dijo el pequeño tratando de levantarse de la cama

-Ella vendrá cuando acaben sus clases, tú ahora debes descansar-dijo comprensivo el joven doctor

-Sabes…. No eles tan malo como pensaba -dijo Seiya antes de quedarse dormido

….^^…^^…..

-Y bien, ¿cuándo lo eliminaras?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos cuyos cabellos eran color azabache y ojos cual rubí; que vestía una camisa blanca y un smoking al puro estilo James Bond

-Pero es que ahora empezara la diversión, te lo aseguro, además….-decía algo nervioso su hermano, este era rubio y sus ojos color miel podrían hipnotizarte, vestía algo más juvenil, unos jeans, playera color carmesí y zapatillas deportivas

-Te comportas como un niño, yo debería ser el que estar a cargo de la misión, así esa estúpida estrella fugaz estaría muerta hace mucho

-Pe…pero y donde esta lo divertido en eliminarlo tan rápido, es más gracioso luchar con la difícil misión de hablar bien ¿no crees….?- decía el menor algo nervioso y con dudas de lo que hablaba- además tengo un plan que es infalible y…. y yo… -decía algo más emocionado el joven, mientras le contaba su plan a su hermano mayor

-Está bien Stadeth **(conjugación de STAR y DEATH= Estrella de la muerte)**, tu ganas; solo espero no salgas lastimado mocoso- dijo el mayor alborotando los cabellos del chico y dándole la espalda para marcharse

-¿Oye a dónde vas Kousat? **(KOU= resplandor- SAT= Satanás**, por ende seria **Resplandor satánico)**

-Eso no te incumbe, hoy quiero estar solo; así que no me molestes ¿entendido?- dijo Kousat autoritariamente

-Eres un amargado, y sí, te entendí –contesto Stadeth sacándole la lengua a su hermano, mientras este desaparecía en la obscuridad

…^^…^^…

Volviendo a la preparatoria Juuban…

-¿Donde está, donde está Seiya?- pregunta la chica a unos muchachos

-Bueno… Seiya…. Se quedo dormido- contesto muy nervioso el joven castaño

-Sí, ya lo conoces, ¿Y tú por que estas aquí?- pregunto el platinado

-Vine por él, ¿o no recuerdas que soy su novia?- dijo irónicamente la chica de cabello agua marina con punta de arcoíris

-Mikaru, sabemos perfectamente eso, la pregunta que quiso hacer Yaten es simple, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que estás aquí?- dijo tranquilamente Taiki

-Bueno, la verdad es que la princesa me envió a proteger a Seiya, pues me dijo que se encontraba vulnerable; aunque su resplandor es más fuerte y cálido que nunca, también menciono que un nuevo enemigo vendría a la tierra a apoderarse de un poder que en manos equivocadas, o inexpertas, podría destruir la galaxia completa en cosa de segundos- respondió muy seria la chica

-¿Estás hablando enserio?, por favor Mikaru no bromees – pregunto muy nervioso Yaten

-Jamás bromearía con nada que involucrara a mi Seiya- dijo la chica

-Hola muchachos,-dijo alegremente una rubia de peinado odango

-Hola Serena-saludaron los tres chicos al unisonó

-Chicos, ¿ustedes saben dónde está Darien?, es que lo llamo a su casa y no contesta-decía con melancolía la rubia

-¿Quién es Darien?-pregunto Mikaru

-Es el mejor doctor de todo Japón y mi futuro esposo- respondió sonrojada Serena

En ese momento el teléfono de Taiki suena y este lo pone en alta voz….

-Hola Taiki ¿a qué ola llegas?, que quelo ved a Sedena-dijo una voz

-Oye devuélveme mi teléfono… auch….-gritaba otro muchacho por el auricular mientras tropezaba con los juguetes del piso

Todos los que escuchaban los gritos de los pelinegros quedaron con una gotita en la nuca una sonrisa nerviosa de medio lado (Xd)

-E….ese era Da…Darien ¿verdad?-pregunto nerviosa Serena

A lo que los hermanos Kou respondieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza afirmando las dudas de la rubia….

En eso cerca de la preparatoria se escucha un fuerte estruendo, a lo que nuestros cuatro se sorprende y Serena se aleja del grupo en busca de sus amigas a excepción de Lita que ese día no había asistido a clases….

…^^…^^…

En el parque número 10….

-Ahora vera mi hermano de lo que soy capaz y no volverá a burlarse de mis planes pensaba un joven rubio de aspecto jovial, mientras le quitaba energía a unos niños que se encontraban jugando

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo villano?-dijo una Sailor

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocosa y fastidiosa Scout-respondió con una sonrisa Stadeth

-Tú… deja a ese niño inocente en paz-dijo la rubia Scout

-¿Y quién eres tú para detenerme?-dijo irónicamente el enemigo

-Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia…. Soy Sailor Moon, y te castigare en el nombre de la luna- respondió esta

-Y nosotras somos el equipo de las Sailor Scout y venimos a detener tus viles propósitos malvado-dijeron las chicas detrás de Sailor Moon

-No me hagan reír tontas, ustedes no son oponentes para este sujeto- dijo la Scout que había llegado primeramente

-¿y quién eres tú para decir eso? -pregunto molesta Sailor Mars

-Soy Sailor Univers, y mi intención es simple…. destruir a este sujeto-dijo esta

-¿Entonces, nos ayudaras?-pregunto feliz Sailor Moon

-Te equivocas, no tengo intención de proteger a las personas de este planeta, pues mi único objetivo es acabar con el-respondió fríamente la Sailor mientras indicaba a Stadeth

-Miren niñitas, ustedes pueden discutir todo lo que quieran, yo solo vengo por una persona y hasta no eliminarla no descansare- dijo Stadeth lanzando una bola de energía a Sailor Moon que la lanzo por el aire

-Sailor Moon- gritaron todas a excepción de Univers, quien solo seguía mirando con odio al enemigo

-Estoy segura que tu…. que tu… que tu le hiciste eso a mi querida estrella fugaz-gritaba la Sailor mientras se lanzaba a atacar al rubio y joven enemigo

-Al fin te diste cuenta…. Pues dudo que puedas hacer algo muchachita jajaja –dijo burlón Stadeth y con una simple patada en el estomago dejo en el suelo a la nueva Scout y desapareció del campo de batalla

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Chicas se que no tengo perdón por la tardanza pero justo el día 20 en la noche me cortaron el internet…. casi morí, pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta; al fin apareció la nueva guerrera y los enemigos de Seiya, ¿que querrán?, ¿Mikaru, es la novia DE Seiya? Y ¿que habrá pasado con Lita? ¿Algún día Taiki y Ami se confesaran su amor?,….. Esa y otras respuestas las encontraran en una próxima actualización….

Y respondiendo a la gran interrogante de muchas lectoras que me preguntaban qué significado tenia esto: (…. 3…), les digo que era solo una separación de ideas y personajes pero ahora lo cambie para que sea más entendible; muchas gracias a todas las que siguen esta historia especialmente a **Moira **quien fue la que me dio la idea de la nueva Sailor Scout

Sin más que decir que las espero en Unas Vacaciones con los Kou, la cual ya empecé a escribir su cap. Número 13 se despide su novelista **Sailor Alissa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración:**

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi (excepto los villanos y la nueva Sailors)

Cap. 6: Celos….

Después de finalizada la batalla, las chicas se dirigieron al departamento de los Kou….

-¿Quien habrá sido esa nueva Sailor?- pregunto Mina

-Era algo desagradable- afirmo Rei

-Pero al parecer conocía el poder del enemigo…- dijo seriamente Amy

-¿De qué tan hablando?- pregunto inocente Seiya que recién se venía levantando de su siesta

-…. Eh…. De nada importante Seiya, ¿vamos por algo de comer?- dijo sonriente la rubia de odangos

-Síiii, que rico –contesto feliz el pequeño

Y así ambos se dirigieron a la cocina mientras los demás conversaban de la batalla anterior….

…..^^…..^^…..

-Sailor Moon…. ¿quién eres realmente?... – se preguntaba una muchacha de cabello cielo, en su apartamento

…..^^…^^….

-Te lo dije hermano, te dije que podía encargarme de todo –dijo satisfecho de su batalla contra las Sailors el menor de los jóvenes

-¿Y crees que por haberlas lastimado vas a ganar siempre?... debiste haberlas matado de inmediato- le recrimino el mayor

-Kousat…. Pronto las matare a todas, incluyendo a esa estrella fugaz –dijo el rubio hermano muy seguro

-Como digas-contesto indiferente el joven de ojos color rubí

…..^^….^^…..

-Ese día me sentía nerviosa y algo angustiada, por ello preferí faltar a clases; no podía quitar de mi mente las palabras que Andrew me había dicho la noche anterior…

_**FLASH BACK…**_

-Lamento haber llegado tan tarde-se disculpo la chica

-No te preocupes, te podría esperar toda la noche si fuese necesario-hablo el joven retirándole la silla para que su invitada se sentase

-¿Y qué estamos celebrando?- pregunto la muchacha, mientras veía a su rubio acompañante

-Bueno Lita, lo que pasa es que…. Quería decirte algo muy importante que me está pasando hace algunos meses- dijo el joven algo nervioso

-¿De qué se trata Andrew? –pregunto algo preocupada Lita

-La verdad no es nada grave pero…. –dijo el rubio

-Bueno, entonces explícame, pues la verdad no te entiendo –dijo seria la castaña

-Lita Kino…. Tu…. Tu…. Tú me haces muy feliz y me gusta estar así contigo; hace un tiempo pensaba que era un cariño fraternal, y te trataba como mi hermana menor…. pero hace un par de meses me di cuenta de la verdad de mis sentimientos –decía nervioso Andrew; en eso llega una chica para ofrecerles algo de beber….

-…..No gracias; yo ya me voy….-contesto nerviosa Lita y se Paro de la mesa dejando atónito a su acompañante

-Espérame…. Lita por favor- dijo el joven universitario siguiendo a la joven hasta las afueras del restaurante

-Andrew, por favor no me sigas; no estoy para esa clase de bromas –dijo amargamente la chica mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas

-Yo jamás bromearía con algo tan serio… la verdad es que tú me gustas mucho Lita Kino, y me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptaras salir conmigo- dijo Andrew poniéndose de rodilla frente a la chica, mientras le tomaba la mano con ternura

_**FIN FLASH BACK….**_

En eso suena el teléfono de la casa de la chica….

-¿Sí… Quien habla?... –dijo la dueña al tomar el auricular

-Hola Lita…. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en el parque en la tarde? –pregunto Andrew del otro lado

-Está bien; nos vemos a las 5 de la tarde te espero –dijo la castaña

-Genial, nos vemos…. Adiós- dijo el rubio y cortó la llamada

….^^…^^…..

Ya eran las 5:45 de la tarde en la ciudad de Tokio, y el sol brillaba con gran fuerza sobre la gente que estaba en el parque….

-¿Por qué tardara tanto? .se preguntaba un chico rubio que se encontraba al lado de una fuente de agua mientras miraba con nerviosismo su reloj…

-Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la casta algo agitada

-Estoy bien, pero estaba preocupado; pensé que no vendrías-dijo el chico

-Lo lamento es que… bueno…-decía algo nerviosa Lita

-Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que quiero saber es ¿qué respondes sobre mi proposición; quieres ser mi novia Lita Kino?-pregunto el joven en un tono algo alterado pero emocionado a la vez

-Bueno Andrew, la verdad es que… -decía esta algo sonrojada- yo siempre quise que me dijeras esas palabras pero, no sé que responder, además que yo no puedo pues….- Estaba hablando la chica cuando unos labios muy dulces y cálidos la callaron….

…^^….^^…..

Departamento Kou… 11:30 PM.

-Bueno chicos creo que el tiempo se ha pasado muy rápido y debo irme –dijo Darien mientras veía su reloj

-Sí tienes razón, creo que también nosotras debemos marcharnos-dijo Rei

-Hey Yaten mañana te espero en el gimnasio después de mi práctica de voleibol- dijo Mina pícaramente con una sonrisa

-Eeeee…. Este… esta bien -contesto el platinado con rubor en sus mejillas

-Bueno chicas, las llevare a su casa, pero debo ir por mi princesa primero-dijo el pelinegro mientras buscaba a su rubias novia por el departamento

-Entonces…La Reina Serenidad logro detenerlos y devolverlos a su dimensión, cerrando la entrada de esta a la nuestra; pero esto solo fue posible sacrificándose ella misma, y mandando a todo su escuadrón de guardianes al futuro para que fueran reencarnadas en la Tierra…

-Amor…. Es hora de irnos- dijo dulcemente el pelinegro mientras observaba a la chica de sus sueños contando una historia

-Darien, ¿no crees que se ve lindo?-dijo la rubia mientras tapaba a Seiya con una manta

-Eeeee… este… si tu lo dices….-contesto este sin darle importancia al asunto

-Bueno vámonos, buenas noches Seiya-dijo Serena mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla del pequeño pelinegro… (Cosa que a Darien no le gusto)

Un par de horas después, cuando el pelinegro ya había dejado a Rei y las demás en sus respectivas casas…

-Darien, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto preocupada la rubia de odangos que se encontraba a su lado

-Sí Serena, no te preocupes…. Bueno ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana amor-se despidió el pelinegro con un beso en los labios a su amada, pero esta lo rechazo excusándose que podría verla su padre

….^^….^^…

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria…

-Oye Serena, ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Seiya Kou?- pregunto una chica muy molesta

-Déjame ver…desde el año pasado… ¿Por qué?-contesto sin entender la rubia

-Pues te diré una cosa, te prohíbo que vuelvas a acercártele, pues él es mi novio-dijo orgullosa Mikaru

-¡Pues ni me interesa estar cerca de ese tonto arrogante, pues yo ya tengo novio y es más guapo que Seiya!-le grito Serena

-Chicas, esperen… no discutan –dijo nervioso Taiki mientras interrumpía, lo que parecía una gran pelea

-¡No te metas!- gritaron ambas al unisonó y cada una se marcho por su cuenta

-Cuando Seiya vuelva a la normalidad tendrá muchos problemas- pensaba el castaño

…^^….^^….

Mientras tanto en el departamento del doctor Chiba….

-Demonios, anoche no pude dormir y todo por culpa de ese niñito…. Seiya Kou es un aprovechado, lo único que quiere es quitarme a mi princesa pero no se lo permitiré…. No me importa si tiene 3 o 18 años, nadie se mete con Darien Chiba… -reclamaba este, mientras daba vueltas en la sala como león enjaulado- Serena…. Como no entiendes que este musiquito de quinta lo único que quiere es apartarte de mi lado, pero en cuanto ese niñito vuelva a la normalidad; no le quedaran ganas de ver nunca más a MI Serena- gritaba con tono amenazador el joven pelinegro

…..^^…..^^….

-Bien hermano, hoy es el día, hoy es cuando esa estrella fugaz pagara todo lo que me hizo cuando estuvimos en Kinmoku….

…_..^^…..^^…._

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Nota Autora: **Chicas pido perdón pero es que me falta inspiración y es algo difícil poner las ideas al papel jajaja bueno lamento que este cap. hubiese sido tan corto….solo espero que les guste jijijijiji las quiero y no olviden dejar sus review


End file.
